Ranger's Apprentice: Next Generation
by Satin'sLittleDemoness
Summary: The title says it all. Saria is Halt's new apprentice. She has long brown hair that falls around her waist and the ability to scale walls like a spider and move through the darkness as silent as a shadow. Halt finds this interesting and decides to take her in as his apprentice, but there isn't much to train. Turns out she's good friends with the famous Will Treaty.
1. Chapter 1

Ranger's Apprentice: Next Generation

* * *

Saria picked miserably at her plate.

Suddenly with the tension of the ceremony scheduled to take place the following day, her appetite had left her. Damion, however, retained his grizzly hunger, wolfing down all the food left in front of him.

Alice, the sweetest girl in the ward at castle Redmont, came over and sat next to the nervous girl.

"Sari, you have to eat something," the sweet, rounded girl said gently. Saria looked up at her and sighed heavily, pushing some of her long, dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"I know, Alice, its just..." Saria sighed, not finishing her sentence, but Alice understood what the shorter girl meant.

"We're all nervous," she said reassuringly. In return, Damion snorted, not even swallowing his food before interjecting himself in the conversation.

"I'm not nervous," he boasted arrogantly. "I already know I'm going to get into battle school. What craft do YOU want to be accepted into? Oh! Never mind, you cant answer that, because you don't know," he chuckled mockingly. Saria's cheeks turned red and she glared at her ward mate.

"I just...don't have any interest in any of the crafts," she mumbled angrily. It was true, and Damion knew it. She didn't have the figure to be in Master Chubb's kitchen, nor the patientce to be a scribe. Being a courier could have worked for her, but she doubted it. They dealt with more diplomacy than action, and she had too much energy bottled up inside for that. The only other option she could think of was battle school, and everyone knew Sir Rodney didn't allow girls into the grueling course of his craft. This infuriated her also. She couldn't believe how sexist and arrogant the muscular craft master was.

Angry and unable to hold her tongue, she huffed at Damion.

"Of course YOU would get into battle school," she drawled mockingly. "They have a tendency to enroll brainless oafs instead of methodical soldiers who can use their heads as more than just battering rams." And to complete the insult, she smiled sweetly at Damion, who leapt from his seat with a roar and charged at her. Saria was already up and at the door. She shut it as he lunged and he ended up slamming face first into the rough wood. Through the door, she heard her mocking call of "I TOLD YOU SO!" as she escaped from him. He threw open the door and went after her. Saria had learned in the past that Damion would persue her into the trees, so she took a detour, the large boy on her heels.

Little did they know, they were being watched by three curious pairs of eyes. Halt, Will, and Horace were concealed in the trees. Will smiled as he remembered the days when he and Horace used to fight like that. Will noticed that instead of going for the trees, the girl went for the castle wall, which was directly in front of them. They could hear her ragged breathing as she drew nearer. She stopped dead, chest heaving, as she heard a snap in the bushes. Her sharp grey eyes scanned the trees, stopping on Halt. Will was on edge as he realized she might actually see them. Then, as Damion reached her and grabbed for her, she lunged out of the way, rolling to her feet and dashing towards the wall.

"GET BACK HERE!" they heard Damion roar. Saria didn't look back as she got a good foot hold. Damion lunged for her again, determined to pry her off the wall and...up the wall she went! Fast as a spider Saria climbed, lightning fast hands and nimble fingers finding the correct holds and boosting her as she continued to claw herself away from her enraged ward mate on the ground. She stopped about half way to a ledge two meters wide to catch her breath and Damion growled, throwing rocks up at her. She continued to climb to avoid the projectiles and pulled herself onto the ledge, shielding herself completely.

Damion growled again and frustratedly threw a rock on the ground before storming back into the ward for the night. Saria lay on her back- one arm thrown over her eyes and the other behind her head as a pillow- breathing heavily, but making no move to return to the ground. Halt sighed and looked to Will.

"Go up there and stay with her," he told his protégé. "Make sure she doesn't roll off the ledge. Cant have a new apprentice if she's dead can I?" he asked sarcastically.

Will smiled and shook his head before stepping from the shadows and starting up the wall.

* * *

Hey guys! This is Satin'sLittleDemoness! I hope you guys like my story because I'm writing it for you! I love all my lovely readers and I hope you enjoy!

-Satin'sLittleDemoness out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger's Apprentice: Next Generation

Hey guys! Its Angel, coming at you with a new chapter! I'd like to send a shout outs to some of my lovely readers! Give it up for Magicalwoods(check her out on wattpad) and Maggiestarjump(check out her stories sometime)! Don't forget to review and ill send shout outs to you too!

* * *

Saria woke to the warmth of the early morning sun. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Distinctly, she felt something soft fall against her legs as she stretched, and glanced down to identify the unknown object. She saw a mottled grey-green cloak draped across her legs and reached down, running her hand over the sturdy material. There was a note concealed in the folds of it.

It read: _Sari, how good to see you again. I'm sure you don't remember me, but I was the one who brought you to the ward. We talked on the way and you wore my cloak-this cloak- draped across your shoulders to stay warm. Now it protected you once more from the stinging cold of the night. Go and get chosen, you will do fine. -Will_

Saria smiled. She remembered that night. It was pretty much the best night of her life.

It was the night Will had saved her from the streets, bringing her to the ward.

She had been dancing with the shadows, avoiding being seen by the others, but somehow, he had seen her. He told her that he was trained in the art of moving without being seen and had brought her, using the shadows so she would be more comfortable, to the ward, where she had been raised and taken care of with the other five kids.

"Yes, Will, I remember you," she whispered to herself. A little louder, knowing her companion was hiding in the shadows, watching over her now, she called, "I'll brink down your cloak so you don't have to come get it, but catch me if I fall."

She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and started down the wall, carefully feeling for the footholds she needed to get down. When her bare feet touched solid ground again, she felt a hand on her head and froze. A quiet chuckle rang in her ears.

"No need to be afraid of a friend is there Sari?" a soft voice asked from behind her. She smiled and relaxed, unclasping the cloak and handing it back to him, turning as she did so.

She was greeted by the familiar shock of tousled brown hair and rich brown eyes framed by the kind, smiling face of her long time friend, protector, and crush (though she wont admit that yet).

"Hello, Will. Nice to see you again," she said quietly so as not to alert anyone else of his presence. She smiled warmly at him.

She was quite fond of her secretive friend and enjoyed his visits, counting on him to break the every day monotony of life at the ward. She could hang around until the Choosing was taking place and then slip into the line unnoticed, but then Damion would blow her cover, knowing she hadn't been there the entire time, and she would be scolded by the Baron's secretary.

Saria's smile faded and she sighed, dropping her head, Will's warm smile dissolved and he frowned, placing a hand on the girl's drooping shoulders.

"Sari? What's wrong, are you feeling ok?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him deflatedly.

"I have to go back to the ward, meaning i'm going to have to face Damion," she grumbled moodily.

Will's smile returned, but this time it was sympathetic. He had loathed the time when he and Horace fought, always having to face him again sooner or later. He pulled the young girl into a comforting hug and felt her thin arms wrap around his neck as she hugged him back.

All too soon he released her.

"Go and get chosen, the results might surprise you," he said with a knowing smile before disappearing into the shadows. Saria sighed and turned away, starting back toward Damion, the ward, and the Choosing.

* * *

Hey guys! Angel here! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Ranger's Apperentice: Next Generation! Don't forget to review and get a shout out in the next chapter! The song of the day is(insert drumroll here): Paralyzer by Finger Eleven! *applause* Until next time

-Satin'sLittleDemoness out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Angel here! I am going to jeckle Island until Sunday and I wont be posting anything until I get back. Ill still be taking your pms so if you want to talk you know what to do

-Satin'sLittleDemoness


End file.
